Electrical stringed musical instruments such as guitars may require electrical current to power circuits that can pick up or detect vibrations from the instruments' strings and convert the vibrations to electrical signals to be amplified over a speaker, or for other purposes. During performance, a musician playing an electrical stringed instrument may be tethered (e.g., the instrument may be tethered) to an electrical cord that powers the instrument and may thus be limited in movement on the stage. Some electrical guitars may instead include batteries which may drain quickly and may be unable to maintain power levels or which may be bulky additions to the instrument without improving a musician's freedom on the stage.